If You Really Knew Me
by Virtual Dragon of Oban
Summary: ...Brought to you by V D of O. Based on after the race in Fierce Like Furter, basically another one of those JordanfindsoutEva'strueidentity fics. I love writing these for some reason JxE friendship. T just in case, although it deserves K.


If You Really Knew Me…

…Brought to you by the unstable mind of Virtual Dragon of Oban. Basically, it's just another way of putting the whole Molly's-actually-Eva-Wei-and-Jordan-finds-out into the world. As usual, summary sucks, story better. If only I were good at summarys…sigh

Disclaimer: I own Oban! And I own Open Season too! Cool! …BACK, LAWERS! BACK I SAY! AND TAKE THOSE SUITCASES WITH YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! …Man, lawyers have bad Christmas spirit. I swear, Santa Clause is gonna shit under all their trees someday, seriously.

The REAL Disclaimer: No, I don't own Oban Star-Racers, Open Season, or blink 182 (see ).

I like shirts. My favorite shirt says (on the front) "How To Entertain A Blonde- see back" and (on the back) "How To Entertain A Blonde- see front". It kept me running around in circles trying to figure out what it meant (I think you got the joke. BTW, I'm blonde (unfortunately. I HATE it)). Also, I have a friend (let's call him Frederick, that's his nickname anywho-Frederick is NOT Kerrigan, BTW). My buddy Kerrigan says he will give Frederick a shirt that says "I Make Going To the Hospital Look Like A Daily Chore" because Frederick is a daredevil (he's flipped his dirtbike and run himself over like a million times, and even then that's only the beginning of the list of personal injury-causing stunts he's done. Not to say I haven't done a few myself).

p.s. This isn't meant to be that mushy, k? I thought of this while watching TV, and had to put it up. I wrote it from 9 to 11 at night-really late for me. It's during Fierce Like Furter after the race.

---

If You Really Knew Me

---

Eva sat in her hammock. '_Another loss…I wonder if we can still make it._' She mentally slapped herself for such thoughts. '_Why would I think that…of course I'll see mom again…_' But she still had her doubts. After all, the Earth Team had already gone through two races and hadn't scored any points. All in all, it was pretty pathetic for a team that had beaten Toros, who had won all his other races. They had a pilot who was the daughter of a great star-racing legend and _still _didn't score. '_Gahh…I'm going to rot in my own conscience way before my time comes around…_'

"Hey, Molly, you still awake?" Jordan interrupted her thoughts.

"No, I'm asleep." she mumbled.

"You're not still depressed about Don Wei, are you?"

Eva didn't answer.

"Don't worry about it. You said it yourself, it was a bad day. Things'll get better, you'll see."

"I may not ever see my mom again." That was too true; but Jordan didn't know about that.

"Sure you'll see you parents again. Just wait till we win the Great Race of Oban, and come back with the Ultimate Prize. Our parents won't believe their eyes, all the big shots will welcome us…We'll see them soon enough-probably too soon."

"sigh… Jordan, can I come sit with you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Eva walked over and sat sown next to Jordan. "What's up?"

"Hmm…Good question. The ceiling, the sky, the temples…why do you ask?" Jordan asked.

"Ah…no reason." Eva shrugged. "So, what's life like on your side of the planet?"

"Which one?"

"Stop asking questions!" Eva chuckled. "Earth."

"Well, before I was somehow picked to come as Earth Team's gunner, I was in the military-"

"-Crog War?" she interjected.

"And you told _me_ to stop asking questions. Yeah, I got to take down a couple Crogs. Lucky me. My grandpa was killed by those… those _monsters_." Jordan spat bitterly.

"What happened?" Eva's attention was now snared by Jordan's story.

"Jeez, it's all questions and surveys and interviews with you kids. A Crog speared him in the chest with his Trident ship."

"Wow…What an awful way to die."

"Well, ya know, as my grandpa died, he got that sucker right back. Laser-grenade, went straight through the engine. The bang was heard for miles around, so they say. Boom. That's why I enlisted in the first place. He got his revenge, and I could get mine. Got, actually."

"Boom, heh heh…yeah." Eva muttered half-heartedly.

"What's your parents like?"

"Huh?" The question caught Eva off-guard. "I, uh…" '_Should I tell him?_' one voice in her head said. '_He's gonna find out anyway, why not._' The second side won.

"When I was five…my mom…died…in a Star-Race…"

"Oh." Jordan's look of bitter anger turned into concern.

"You may have heard of her…Her ship blew up during a race with Spirit."

Surprise flitted across Jordan's features. "That guy? Isn't that the dude you tried to kill back on Alouas?"

"Yup, that's the one. Fate can be really hilarious at times."

"Got that right."

Eva continued. "I thought he murdered my mom, but…I was wrong. After the crash-you were unconscious-, he went through my memories and found the reason why I got so mad. Then he showed me what really happened; there was an oil leak in my mom's racer. Here's the surprising part: Spirit tried to help my mom, but she waved him away. Guess she didn't want anyone else to get hurt in the blast. sigh"

"Lemme guess: your dad taught you how to race, and you kept on with the family business, then you ended up here?"

Eva sighed again. "No, Jordan, my dad abandoned me at the worst boarding school for ten years. I had to sneak into Wei industries as a mechanic to get here."

"You're kidding, right?"

She didn't respond.

Then Jordan pieced it together. "Wait, I did hear about your mom, I think. The race with Spirit and Maya Wei, when Maya's ship blew up. Maya…Wei…that means your dad is…Oh, shit." Jordan cursed. "I'm sorry, man, I didn't know-"

"No, you're right, my dad's a piece of shit." She laughed. "But I'm not a man. I'm a fifteen-year-old girl. Are you blind or something?"

It was Jordan's turn to laugh. "It's called slang, miss _Eva Wei_."

"Back up-How exactly did you know my real name? I mean, aside from the Wei part."

"Well, _duh_, practically the whole world knew about you. After all, who wouldn't know about the daughter of a Star-Racing prodigy and the greatest racing manager on Earth?"

Eva made a face. "I hate paparazzi."

"Fate is a mysterious and funny thing."

"Isn't that called "life"? And didn't I already say that?"

They both laughed at each other, and Jordan gave Eva a hug. "Feeling better?"

"Much."

He placed an arm about her shoulders. "I'm not being too forward, am I?"

Eva poked him in the nose. "You're funny." she giggled.

"Ow."

She buried her head in his side. "This Is the first time in awhile that someone actually cared. At all. Thanks."

And that was the last that was said, at least until they woke up the next morning.

--

Wanted to not have an author's note, but I needed to put this down.

-The nose poking and saying "You're funny" was said by Elliot from Open Season, which BTW is really hilarious. Like Fate.

-blink 182 said "Santa Clause is gonna come and shit under all your trees!" at their 2000 concert (I think…)-or at least at some concert. See disclaimer.

And that's it!

If you know what's good for you,

Then click the button and leave a review.

-V D of O


End file.
